User talk:Jet Set Ronnoc
Ronnoc, did anything happen last night?.. --'Chaoui C. ' 14:45, February 2, 2014 (UTC) (Also, sorry my message is up here; using my tablet, so things are a little hard to control) Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jet Set Ronnoc page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ouka-noir (Talk) 20:28, August 18, 2012 Connors pic Here u go jet hope u like itCan Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 19:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Metal Operation Roleplay thing? what you ignored the pm is this what you meant by it http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dylanator/OPERATION_%3F%3F%3F_TOP_SECRET_PREVIEW i need to know MECHA Dylanator (talk) 17:18, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Metal Operation Roleplay thing? Genderswap Names Theveran is a good name for Thevery Dark's is Darkness i got banned i got banned because i called out enigma on how she was treating lily before finally telling ecruos to shut the fuck up, she banned me. not like i give a damn anymore, this place is gonna wind up going to hell anyway... so i'll be on heroes hub or black death glitch from this point onward SniperAssassinX (talk) 20:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Sniper You're Pokémon League Hey,I just wanted to tell you,I changed my mind about your league. I wanna be in it I do,but I'm too stressed about it and too busy to do it,so I'll wait for someone else to create one and do theirs,if you don't mind that is. P.s. Again sorry,please don't hate me. --Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 03:44, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy, I changed a few or my pokemon like you said. Hopefully they're correct now! Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 17:46, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, here goes: Blastoise: Hydro Pump, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail, Skull Bash, Protect, Defend Krabby: Vice Grip, Leer, Stomp, Protect, Brine, Crabhammer Tentacruel: Hydro Pump, Sludge Wave, Water Pulse, Poison Jab, Acid, Poison Sting Dewgong: Icy Wind, Ice Shard, Rest, Aqua Jet, Dive, Aqua Tail Mantine: Air Slash, Bounce, Wing Attack, Bubblebeam, Aqua Ring, Hydro Pump Jellicent: Water Sport, Water Spout, Brine, Night Shade, Omnious Wind, Hex Is this good? Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 18:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Jet. I just wanted to know 2 things about the Mobius Pokemon League. 1. was did you wanted me to put in my team myself or do you put in the teams? 2. On Pokemon Showdown, how do you access and costumize your trainer card. I can't seem to do it If you can help me, it will be appreciated ~ Sam237 Thx, I will get it up soon ~ Sam237 Thank you for deleting those pages -_- they where evil -an Onup147 signature- I Changed my Profile Picture to NOT be a SSF2 one, As you can see the eyes are Different, The Shoes are BLUE, and my guy has a little green shirt if you can not see him... So if this does count as a recolor, i'm sorry, i am actually on a Chromebook and the Sonic FC i made was on another laptop, so if i want to uptade my FC i'm gonna have to find my other laptop. Warjkirk09 (talk) 05:43, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Your adoption Hey, so, you can have Havoc now, just though I would tell 'ya. Take good care of him, he was one of my first characters. Teamultimamobius (talk) 02:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC)UltimaTeamultimamobius (talk) 02:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I am inviting The SparrowBlood Empire to Empire Wars (Roleplay)! Only the Strongest Empires/Kingdoms/Republics/Organzations will Survive to see the End of it! Does The SparrowBlood Empire Accept with Honor and Rage into War to be the Greatest? Joshua the Hedgehog (talk) 08:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 10:48, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Why do you want to delete Hatsune da wonderful? D: Emeraldgreeny (talk) 16:54, December 31, 2013 (UTC) You could at least tell Sigma first... I finished the infobox. cx If you want slightly lighter/darker colours, just ask-- first off, i thought the user left and didnt read the page. second, i get really tired in the evening and kind of delirious so i do stupid things. if you dont believe me then fine but... yeah. if i say any more i might get myself kicked off the wiki. sorry about this thing... The Sage of Ruin 14:23, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I can't upload a picture to my page. Can you help me please? ManinaLaEriza (talk) 02:02, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I see By Your Comments On My Fancharacter Page That You Are A Team Fortress 2 Fan ( It's OK I Am One Too!) I Was Just Wondering What is Your Favorite Class In TF2? GreeneChuck2 (talk) 03:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey it's SweeTea? Hi it's tea ^ ^ you you have a deviantART? Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 18:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Open Start, type %appdata% in the search and hit enter. Rename ".minecraft" to ".minecraft.old". Try to start Minecraft again and it should reinstall itself. Copy your saves from the ".minecraft.old" folder to the new ".minecraft" folder that it creates. Try that. 18:25, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Buongiorno mr jet set rannoc, i need your opinion as an admin for an articoe of mine's, search Phantas, can it... Remain on this wiki even if it's a nightma... Nightm... But... Well is my personal Journey of dreams... Have you understood... enemicarium over there^ from Enemicarium Mr.Ronnoc, i am quite worried for the... For my... Roleplay..." Into the dark night" Can you give it a look? Character Critique Can you critique Ominous for me if it's not too much trouble, please? Heroic412229 (talk) 00:51, July 14, 2019 (UTC)